The present invention is directed to simulated fireplaces and in particular, to devices for simulating flickering flames.
Simulated fireplaces, such as gas or electric fireplaces, are becoming increasingly popular as an inexpensive and safe alternative to wood or coal burning fireplaces. Gas fireplaces produce a real flame using natural gas or propane. Electric fireplaces produce an illusory flame by reflecting and transmitting light through mirrored diffusing surfaces.
In both instances, the simulated fireplace is a reasonable but imperfect simulation of a real fireplace. While improvements are continually being made to the realistic appearance of the simulated fireplaces, such improvements have been directed to the appearance of the flames or the simulated fuel bed. One area that has been overlooked until the present invention is the importance of simulating the ambient light changes that are associated with the flickering flames of the simulated fireplace. This is particularly a problem with electric fireplaces in which the illusory flame does not transmit light in the same fashion that a real flame does.
What is needed is a device for a simulated fireplace that more realistically simulates the ambient light changes associated with the flickering of flames in a real fireplace.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a device for enhancing the realistic effect of flames produced by a simulated fireplace by providing ambient lighting effects, said device comprising:
(a) a sensor for sensing the light intensity provided by a flame source of a simulated fireplace;
(b) a light source having input terminals, for emitting light according to the amount of operational power provided across said input terminals; and
(c) a control circuit operatively coupled to said sensor and to the input terminals of said light source, for providing operational power across said input terminals in accordance with the light intensity sensed by said sensor.